This invention relates to control of the accuracy of impact placement of a projectile fired from a rifle, specifically a device to incrementally adjust and control the harmonic vibrations of the barrel of a rifle during discharge in such manner as to allow repetitive accurate placement of a plurality of fired projectiles.